Une erreur qui coûte chère
by bayas
Summary: Attention, c'est une vraie deathfic. C'est aussi un OS. SGA1 sont attaqués par des gens hostiles et bien armés.


**Note :** Petit OS. Attention ! C'est une **deathfic**, une vraie, ça me manquait.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

_

* * *

- Courez ! Courez ! Courez ! Ils nous rattrapent ! Lorne mettez vous aux commandes et décollez dès que nous sommes tous à bord !_

Les Atlantes détalaient devant l'ennemi, ils étaient trop nombreux et surtout trop armés. Chacun à leur tour, ils s'arrêtaient pour tirer sur ces gens hostiles. De vrais sauvages. John tirait couvrant la fuite des autres, puis Ronon s'arrêtait et tirait, Teyla terminait le travail. Lorne avait ordre de ramener McKay à bord du Jumper. John dégoupilla une grenade et l'envoya au loin. La détonation surprit les ennemis qui se couchèrent sur le sol. Les Atlantes en profitèrent pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

_- C'est bon, mettez les moteurs en marche Lorne, nous sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres._

Ronon, Teyla et John entrèrent en courant à l'arrière du Jumper. McKay tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_- Fermez le sas arrière ! _cria Sheppard.

_- John ! Attention ! _hurla McKay.

Il se mit devant lui et la porte se referma. Pas assez rapidement malheureusement, une balle traversa avant la fermeture. John se retrouva assis par terre Rodney contre lui.

_- McKay ? Ca va ? Rodney !_

Le scientifique ne répondait pas, il était en état de choc, ses mains tremblaient.

_- Par les anciens non !_ cria Teyla. _Rodney, ca va aller, Beckett va vous soigner. _

_- Lorne décollez immédiatement et dès que vous pouvez, contactez Atlantis et demandez une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement._

_- Mon ... Dieu ... ça fait ... mal._

_- Ne parlez pas Rodney, il faut économiser vos forces. Teyla, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tout est allé trop vite._

_- Je n'en sais pas plus Colonel. _

_- J'ai vu ... qu'ils vous visaient ... je n'ai ... pas réfléchi ... je me ... suis mis ... entre la ... balle et vous. Je pensais ... que le gilet ... par balle ferait effet._

Teyla venait de faire une piqûre de morphine et les bandages étaient mis en place.

_- La balle a traversé le gilet, ils étaient lourdement armés._

_- Oui, j'ai eu une sensation étrange ce matin, comme s'il fallait annuler cette mission._

_- Vous avez peut être eu le présentiment que ... j'allais mourir._

_- Non McKay, vous n'allez pas mourir, c'est compris ?_ John regarda Teyla mais il put lire dans ses yeux que de la tristesse. D'où il était, il ne voyait pas l'étendue des dégâts, il ne voyait qu'une grosse flaque de sang s'étendre sur le sol. _Teyla changez la bande, elle ne tient plus._

_- Laissez tomber, je fais une hémorragie. _

_- Vous êtes médecin ?_

_- Médecin en astrophysique. Le meilleur de sa génération. Fauché par la mort en peu trop tôt._

_- Vous n'allez pas mourir ! C'est compris ? C'est un ordre._

_- J'ai froid ... _bredouilla Rodney.

John resserra son étreinte et Teyla mit une couverture contre Rodney.

_- Vous devez vous battre Rodney, nous avons besoin de vous. Pourquoi vous êtes vous mis devant moi ? Dans ma profession c'est courant de mourir au combat ..._

_- Atlantis a besoin de vous._

_- Et de vous aussi. Lorne ! Où en sommes nous ?_

_- Dix minutes de la porte._

_- Poussez les moteurs à fond !_

_- Ils sont à fond Colonel._

John sentit que Rodney attrapait sa main.

_- J'ai peur ..._

_- Ca va bien se passer, Beckett va vous sauver._

_- Non, je le sens, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai la tête qui tourne._

_- C'est un contre coup ..._

_- Non, je suis en train de mourir._

_- Si c'est vraiment ça les anciens vous proposerons l'ascension !_

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Oui, j'en mettrai ma main à couper, mais vous devez vous battre avant tout. _

_- Je fais le maxim ..._

John sentit le corps de Rodney se détendre. Il regarda Teyla. Elle prit son pouls.

_- J'ai un pouls faible, mais il est toujous là._

Tout à coup Rodney se réveilla en crachant du sang.

_- Vous m'avez fait peur Rodney, ne refaites plus jamais ça._

_- Je suis désolé ... je viens de les voir ..._

_- Qui ?_

_- Les anciens. Ils m'ont dit qu'il me reste très peu de temps._

_- Ils vous proposent l'ascension ?_

_- Non._

John fut choqué. Pourquoi non ?

_- Hein ?_

_- J'ai fait une erreur dans la vie, il me reproche cette erreur._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Doranda. _

_- Mais ... c'est une de leur invention !_

_- Oui, mais je n'aurai jamais dû mener l'opération à son terme et de plus ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Des gens habitaient sur des planètes voisines. Ils sont mort par ma faute._

_- Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir._

_- C'est que j'ai tenté de leur expliquer, mais ils sont très têtus. J'aurai tant voulu m'élever. J'ai peur, mais ma vie s'achève içi près de mes équipiers. Ronon, Teyla, John, je suis fier d'avoir été à vos côtés._

Ronon, qui se tenait entre le poste de pilotage et l'arrière du Jumper, inclina la tête. Teyla qui retenait ses larmes lui caressa la joue. John posa son menton contre sa tête et se mit à le bercer.

_- Ca va aller Rodney, nous sommes bientôt sur Atlantis, encore quelques minutes à tenir et ..._

John sentit une main sur son bras. Teyla, les yeux brillant, lui fit non de la tête. Elle posa sa main sur les yeux de Rodney et les lui ferma. John serra la machoire, il avait envie de hurler sa rage, sa haine contre les anciens, d'accord Rodney avait fait une énorme erreur mais c'était l'invention des anciens, ils n'auraient pas dû la construire. Il colla le corps de Rodney plus dans ses bras.

_- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je jure que je détruirais Atlantis de mes propres mains. _

**oOo**

Lorne qui n'était pas au courant, contacta Atlantis.

_- Nous avons besoin d'une aide médicale d'urgence pour un blessé grave._

_- Qui ? _demanda Weir.

_- Le Docteur McKay._

_- L'équipe est en route._

Lorne vit Teyla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_- Est ce qu'il tient le coup ?_ Quand il vit le visage de Teyla, il comprit. _Docteur Weir, nous demandons une équipe de réanimation._

_- Oh mon Dieu. Vous êtes là dans combien de temps ?_

_- Deux minutes._

Satanée porte qui se trouvait perdue dans l'espace.

**oOo**

Quand le Jumper passa la porte, le sas arrière s'ouvrit, et Carson entra. Il fut saisi par l'odeur du sang et la quantité répandue sur le sol.

_- Ca fait combien de temps que son coeur s'est arrêté ? _

John ne répondit pas, alors Teyla informa Carson.

_- Cinq minutes._

_- Colonel, vous devez vous éloigner, nous allons tenter de le ramener._

John se leva. Son pantalon était devenu rouge sang. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa veste. Il fut emmené dehors par Teyla et Ronon. L'attente fut longue. Plus le temps passait plus les chances de sauver McKay s'amenuisait. Carson sortit enfin du Jumper, il s'adossa contre la paroi et respira un grand coup. En se retournant, il aperçu l'équipe SGA1, il baissa la tête. La civière sortit du Jumper à ce moment là, un drap blanc taché de sang recouvrait entièrement le corps du scientifique.

_- Je suis désolé,_ murmura Carson, _j'ai tout essayé mais l'hémoragie était trop importante. Bloody Hell, je ne pensais pas perdre un de mes meilleurs amis. Pourquoi il ne s'est pas élevé ?_

_- Parce que les anciens ont des règles stupides._

Ils allèrent tous à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient trop perturbés pour faire autre chose, ils voulaient être ensemble, c'est tout. Demain, le réveil allait être difficile, comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un mauvais cauchemar, sauf que c'était la réalité, la douloureuse réalité. Rodney McKay était mort.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, après la cérémonie John se dirigea vers la salle des E2PZ. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, détruire entièrement cette cité. Les anciens étaient indignes, ils ne méritaient pas que les terriens se battent pour eux. Il appuya sur quelques boutons de la console.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

_- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?_

_- Vous n'allez pas exécuter votre plan ?_

_- Si. Vous avez refusé que Rodney s'élève, il était le meilleur de nous tous. Combien de fois il a sauvé cette cité ? Des dizaines de fois._

_- Mais pour Doranda ..._

_- Une erreur ! Il a fait une erreur. Je suis certain que ceux qui ont construit la machine sur Doranda se sont élevés, eux !_

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose, nous étions en temps de guerre._

_- Nous aussi, les Wraiths sont à nos trousses._

_- Sheppard, ne faites pas ça, il y a des gens qui vivent içi. _

_- Ils seront évacués bien avant l'explosion. _

_- La souffrance que vous ressentez vous écarte du droit chemin. Vous devez oublier ..._

_- Comment oublier ? Rodney est mort en me sauvant la vie, c'est un héros, vous auriez dû effacer cette seule erreur._

_- Nous allons effacer quelque chose._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Nous allons modifier votre mémoire, vous allons soulager votre peine, pour vous il sera mort trop vite, nous n'avons pas pu lui proposer l'ascension à temps._

_- Vous êtes des monstres, je refuse que ..._

L'ancien posa sa main sur le front de John et une lumière l'entoura.

_- Chaque personne sur Atlantis aura sa mémoire modifiée,_ murmura l'ancien.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre. Il se sentait triste mais en paix. Il prit l'urne posée sur la commode et la serra contre lui.

_-Je ne vous l'avait jamais dit mais merci Rodney. Vous êtes un héros et dès que le projet Atlantis sera dévoilé, je demanderai qu'on vous attribut le prix Nobel à titre posthume. Vous allez me manquer énormément mon pote. Je suis fier d'avoir travaillé à vos côtés._

Il se leva, reposa l'urne sur la commande et s'avança vers la baie vitrée pour voir les étoiles. Dans quelques heures le soleil allait se lever. Encore une nouvelle journée, il avait rendez vous avez Weir pour désigner le remplaçant de McKay. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel, John sourit.

_- Adieu Rodney._

**FIN.**

**Désolée c'est la douleur dentaire qui me fait écrire des trucs pareil. De plus ça me manquait. C'est ma troisième deathfic sur Rodney. Faudrait que je pense à changer de personnage la prochaine fois. **

**« Séquelles » en bêta lecture et demain soir la suite et fin de « Parodie ».**


End file.
